Our Dunes
by Jasmk16
Summary: She looked down at her cellphone and noticed a new text message. It read: Hello, love. I don't think you realize this, but you look so beautiful in the sunset light. I'm not late. I've been watching you since you arrived. Just turn around.


**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! You guys are amazing!

This is a Jori version of a short story I wrote a while ago.

I **DO NOT** own Victorious sadly

Hope you enjoy (;

* * *

><p>Tori waited outside by the dunes. The sun began to set and the dark clouds began to fill the night sky. Jade had promised to meet her by the dunes later. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and remembered the previous year. The pale girl had kissed her under the moonlight and told her she loved her for the first time. It was beginning to get cold. The beach had become completely lonesome by now. She looked down at her cellphone and noticed a new text message. It read:<em> Hello, love. I don't think you realize this, but you look so beautiful in the sunset light. I'm not late. I've been watching you since you arrived. Just turn around.<em> She smiled at the message and turned to face the pale girl behind her.

The dark haired girl stood there with a wide grin and a single rose. "Happy Anniversary," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed the tan girl on the cheek.

Tori took the rose and held it up to smell it.

The girl's emerald eyes met the chocolate colored eyes. "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so content." Jade said as her thumb stroked Tori's warm cheek.

Tori covered her hand with her own, gently leaning her cheek against the pale girl's palm and closing her eyes, "I'm only content when I'm with you."

Jade smiled and kissed her, "You'll always have me."

Two years later Tori waited by the dunes alone. The pale girl was gone. She had gone off to school. Tori pulled the sweater tightly over her shoulders. Jade had promised to always be with her, but at this moment the only thing the pale girl could be was far from her. She was on the other side of the world. Tori softly sniffled and pressed her forehead against her knees. She needed to see those green eyes. She felt so lonely without her presence. She had stayed behind to study at their local university. Today was the date of their third anniversary. She wanted to call the pale girl, see her, but the time differences made it difficult for them to communicate. As the Latina stood she bent down to pick up a small pebble. She stared at it for a moment before throwing it with all her strength into the sea. She fell on her knees sobbing. They had promised each other to stay strong. At this time she felt everything but strong. She felt weak and alone. She was angry at her for leaving, angry at her for making her fall in love, angry for being so weak. She pushed her dark auburn hair back and sighed looking at the sand. The light had suddenly darkened over her. She stared at the shadow before her in disbelief. The figure bent beside her and lifted her chin. "Why are those pretty eyes so sad?"

Tori was speechless. She felt a new wave of emotions overcome her as she realized this wasn't a dream. Not like the ones she had every night. She blinked out new tears, tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around the pale girl's neck. "I love you," Tori whispered.

Jade held her tightly against her chest. "Happy Anniversary, love," she whispered.

She waited for her by the dunes. She knew the brunette always walked by in the afternoon. It had been five years since high school and college had ended. Five years had passed since she had first told the Latina she loved her. The sunset was an hour away from setting now. She had set up a small duvet with a basket filled with two peanut butter and banana sandwiches. It was Latina's favorite. The dark haired girl had made sure to pack a thermoset of hot cocoa and a small blanket. The tan girl would be walking by soon. She had everything ready. She checked her pocket for the small box and grinned. She sat on the duvet silently and watched the waves. Half an hour had passed and she had not yet appeared. Her forehead wrinkled with concern as she scratched her neck. She felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text message. She opened her phone and read:

_Did I ever tell you that every time I pass this place I see you? I know you're always watching me. I wanted a chance to watch you today. I saw as you set the duvet. I saw as you set up the picnic. I saw as you smiled and looked out at the waves. I know what's in your pocket and I want you to know that the answer has been yes since day one. Turn around, love. I'm right behind you._

Jade stared at the message in disbelief. Slowly she turned to face the Latina who greeted her with a gentle smile. The pale girl pulled the small box out of her pocket and kneeled on one knee. In a soft and trembling voice she said, "I have loved you from the moment I first saw you, Tori. I can't see my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Tori blinked tears and whispered, "Yes."

The tall girl stood up and kissed her, spinning her around in the sun setting light. She set her down, took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "This is our dune," she smiled.

Tori nodded and kissed her. "Our dune" they whispered as they sat down on the duvet to enjoy the sunset on their dune.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Review?

You like? Yeah you like?

P.S. I'm working on a _new story_ (;


End file.
